


Beyond the Battle Network Line MMX Short Episode Two "One Reploid's Trash is another Reploid's Treasure"

by idreamofasriel



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofasriel/pseuds/idreamofasriel
Summary: Red finds an old item that brings back memories of the day when he found Axl.





	Beyond the Battle Network Line MMX Short Episode Two "One Reploid's Trash is another Reploid's Treasure"

Red coughed and waved his hand in the air to clear away the dust and he pulled the tarp away with one quick forceful tug and his eyes widen a bit for what he found under it. Sitting in the corner of his room is a large oil drum and he pried the lid open to look inside. It was filled with random junk and some old broken scythes he either never got around or too lazy to throw out. But this was no ordinary oil drum he just happened to pick off the street cause he like it or something and Axl uses it as his go-to seating spot whenever he comes into the room to talk about their plans or to pass the time, this was the same oil drum that he found Axl inside and it was the same night when they adopted him into the Red Alert too.

 

“Hurry up already and get that damn thing on the boat! This is Maverick Hunter territory!” The Rat Reploid squeaked at the Seagull Reploid who was struggling to hoist the oil drum onto the boat by himself, “How about you shut up and help me get it on here!” the Seagull Reploid snarled at the Rat Reploid and they both loaded it onto the boat and sighed with relief, “Man, who would have thought that we would be making easy money just to dump some trash overboard.”

“Trash or discarding some smuggled illegal goods that someone doesn't want anyone to find out about?” said a voice and the Reploids slowly turned and gasped when a tall red Reploid glares down at them and the rest of his members stepped in to see what is going and what did Red found. “Illegal goods? Did we say Illegal goods? I don’t think we did, did we?” the Seagull Reploid smiled nervously and the Rat Reploid held his hands up out of defense and waved them, “No, we didn't, sir. Honestly.” Red narrowed his eye at them, “Then do you mind if we take a peek what's inside?” Red asked them and the two Reploids looked at each other and they were too scared to talk.

Red and Ride Boarski kept an eye on the Rat and Seagull Reploids while Solider Stonekong lifted the oil drum with ease and set down in front of Flame Hyenard and he carefully cut the lid open with his blow torch, once it was cool down. Solider Stonekong took his sword and lifted the lid off it. The inside of the oil drum was dark at first and Flame Hyenard lift his torch again to see what's inside. They silently turned to look at Red with a somber expression, “Red, you better come look at this.” said Flame Hyenard and Red ordered Ride Boarski to keep an eye on the two Reploids.

Red looked inside with the help with the glowing fire from Flame Hyenard and he looked up and stormed toward the Rat and Seagull Reploids who both screamed out of horror when they saw Red drawing out his scythe, “You called another Reploid's life trash?” he shouted with burning rage and swung his weapon at them and he was furious for missing their heads. “You think that Reploid in that oil drum deserved to be tossed away like they are NOTHING? Garbage that no one will miss?” The Rat and Seagull Reploids were whimpering out of fright as Red looms over them and they screamed again when Red pointed his scythe at their throat, “ANSWER ME DAMMIT!” he shouted with a booming voice.

“We didn't know what was inside that oil drum and we never opened it at all. S-Someone approached us this morning and asked us if w-we wanted to make a quick buck.” the Rat Reploid coward before Red, “He's telling the truth. They told us to dump the oil drum out into the ocean and then to come back when the deed is done.” said the Seagull Reploid, praying that Red would spare them their lives, “Who were they so I can kill them.” Red said in a harsh voice and his grip on his scythe tighten. “W-We don't know! They came to us wearing a cloak and they show us the picture of the oil drum and told us what to do and then left.” The Rat Reploid squeaked and Red stepped away from them and looked back at the oil drum.

“What do we now, Red?” Ride Boarski asked him and Red walked passed him and he took another looked in the oil drum and staring down at the deactivated teenage Reploid inside it. He grabbed the lid of the oil drum and then turn to face Soldier Stonekong, “Grab the oil drum, Solider Stonekong. We're taking the kid in and making him one of us.” The ape Reploid nodded and he carefully picked up the oil drum and carried it and Red stopped and faced the two Reploids again, “If I see you two committing this kind of act again, there will be heads rolling.” He flinched enough to spook the Rat and Seagull Reploid and sent them running away from the dock and Red straighten himself up and return back to his group, “I want medical checks up on him and somebody to prepare him a room to wake up in. I want to make sure we welcome this kid into our family properly.”

Red put the lid back onto the oil drum and wonders about getting rid of it since it has no use to him other than to hold real trash and not deactivated Reploids someone tried to get rid of for good. There was a knock and Red looked to find Axl smiling and leaning against the doorway, “Isn't it a little early for spring cleaning, Red?” Axl joked and Red chuckled, “Nope, just trying to find something is all.” he replied and Axl walks into the room and sits right on top of the oil drum and gently swing his legs, “So, Red. Who are we going after today?” he asked him and Red sat down in a chair across from him. “I think you’re going to love this.”

Red was glad to have Axl in his life and not only because Axl is a great help and a member to be proud to have in the Red Alert. But someone he's glad to call his son and to have some excitement in his life for once. Later that day, Red decided to keep the oil drum for good to hold on to that memory.


End file.
